Field of Invention
The present invention relates to modulated backlights and more particularly to modulation and power levels of individually modulated backlights.
Description of Related Art
Dynamic range is the ratio of intensity of the highest luminance parts of a scene and the lowest luminance parts of a scene. The human visual system is capable of recognizing features in scenes which have very high dynamic ranges. For example, a person can look into the shadows of an unlit garage on a brightly sunlit day and see details of objects in the shadows even though the luminance in adjacent sunlit areas may be thousands of times greater than the luminance in the shadow parts of the scene.
To create a realistic rendering of such a scene can require a display having a dynamic range in excess of 1000:1, otherwise in a range known as High Dynamic Range (HDR). Modem digital imaging systems are capable of capturing and recording digital representations of scenes in which the dynamic range of the scene is preserved. And technologies exist for rendering high dynamic range images on displays, including displays incorporating modulated backlights.